Battle of Río de Oro
United Kingdom | combatant2 = | commander1 = Henry T. Buller | commander2 = Max Reymann | strength1 = 1 protected cruiser | strength2 = 1 auxiliary cruiser | casualties1 = 1 killed, 6 wounded, 1 protected cruiser damaged | casualties2 = unknown casualties, 1 auxiliary cruiser scuttled | notes = *''Three German and Austrian colliers were in the battle area on 26 August, they were not engaged by Allied forces.'' | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Río de Oro was a single-ship action fought in August 1914 during the First World War. The British protected cruiser [[HMS Highflyer (1898)|HMS Highflyer]] attacked the German auxiliary cruiser SS Kaiser Wilhelm der Grosse off the small Spanish Saharan territory of Río de Oro. Background Under the command of Max Reymann, the German Navy ship was originally a passenger liner, built in 1897, a part of the German merchant fleet, until requisitioned for service at the outbreak of World War I and fitted with six 4-inch guns and two 37-millimeter guns. The German vessel set steam for a commerce raiding mission in the Atlantic Ocean. Commanded by Henry T. Buller, The Royal Navy ship, was a protected cruiser built in 1898 with eleven 6-inch guns, nine 12-pounder guns, six 3 pounder guns and two torpedo tubes. She had been detached to support the 5th Cruiser Squadron in hunting the German raider. Battle The battle off Rio de Oro on 26 August 1914 began when the German raider Kaiser Wilhelm der Grosse was caught by surprise in a harbor, taking on coal from three German and Austrian colliers. Highflyer, badly outgunning the German auxiliary cruiser, first demanded surrender but the German commander argued that the British had violated Spain's neutrality. The British disregarded this because the Germans had already violated Spain's neutrality by taking over a week to resupply in a neutral port. So a battle began, from 3:10 pm to 4:45 pm the two ships bombarded each other, sometimes dodging the shots. Eventually Kaiser Wilhelm der Grosse exhausted her ammunition and began to flee the battle. Now out of ammunition, running from several larger guns, the crew scuttled their ship and abandoned her to the Atlantic. The German sailors made it to shore and escaped into the Saharan Desert. Aftermath British sources at the time insisted the German auxiliary cruiser was sunk by Highflyer s crew but eventually stories from the surviving German seamen began to circulate, thus ending Britain's claim. Despite whether or not the Germans scuttled their ship or whether the British sank the raider, the British were still responsible for the raiders' end. Kaiser Wilhelm der Grosse became the first passenger liner to sink during World War I. For years, the wreck of the German commerce raider was identifiable because its starboard side remained above the waterline until the ship was scrapped in 1952. One Briton was killed and six others wounded. German casualties are unknown. See also * Battle of Trindade * SS Kronprinz Wilhelm - sister ship of Kaiser Wilhelm der Grosse References Further reading * * Jane's Fighting Ships of World War One (1919), Jane's Publishing Company External links * The Great Ocean Liners: Kaiser Wilhelm der Grosse * Lostliners: Kaiser Wilhelm der Grosse * Maritimequest Kaiser Wilhelm der Grosse photo gallery * Highflyer class in World War I * History of HMS Highflyer * HMS Highflyer Category:Conflicts in 1914 Category:Naval battles of World War I involving Germany Category:Naval battles of World War I involving the United Kingdom Category:Atlantic operations of World War I Category:Spanish Sahara Category:1914 in Spanish Sahara }}